The Sweetest Jazz
by Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye
Summary: Bella X Jasper Edward X Alice other pairings Edward cheats on Bella and gets caught Bella has powers of her own as a human and what if Esme had the ability to view other peoples dreams I only own the plot sadly i do not own the Cullens M for future chap
1. Chapter 1

(BPOV)

"_I can't believe I was so stu_pid!_ He was cheating on me with ALICE! No wonder she always had that too innocent to be true smile going on whenever I'd see her!_" My thoughts scream in my head. Sorrow, angry depression, and strangely love seep through my barrier as I speed away from the Cullen's massive house. Suddenly from my passenger seat Alice's ring tone starts buzzing, I reach over and pick it up.

"Bella please come back, we're so sorry sweetie." Alice coos.

"You know what Alice you're a physic right? Tell me what's going to happen next?" I hiss knowing damn well that as of two months ago that I found out I had powers of my own and I wasn't even a vampire yet.

"Bella don't cut yourself from us, please!" Alice begs, I let out an evil laugh knowing the sound of it combined with the fact that she no longer can see my future frighten her would freak her out. Suddenly I hear the phone fly threw the air and land in someone's hand.

"Bella at least come back and talk to us, I'm sorry that I cheated on you with Alice I wa..." I couldn't hear the rest the phone falls from my hand as I grab the wheel and turn it as fast and as sharp as I could. Suddenly an ear splitting scream is heard on Edward and Alice's end, as the eighteen wheeler that drifted onto my side of the road collides with my passenger side door. With a sicken crunch of metal, bone and wood my truck gets rammed into what feels like the biggest tree on the side of the road.

"_This is it, these are my final moments. Pissed at Edward, for cheating on me, pissed at Alice for not only sleeping with him but also for hurting Jasper, pissed at my self for falling for their lies and even more pissed at myself for falling in love with Jasper. Oh Jazz I wish I could see him one last time just to make sure he's holding up alright." _My thoughts sigh as I being to think about Jasper.

"Bella are you there pick up the damn phone!" Edward yells on the other end, damn him for pulling me out of my sweet daydreams.

"Just let me die...Edward." I whisper unable to make my voice go any louder.

"Bella you have to fight, you have to live!" a voice yells as it moves closer.

"Bella who's there with you?" Edward asks unable to make out the voice.

"Bella, sweetie you still have me blocked who's there with you?" Alice questions, I try to shake my head and laugh as loud as I could

."Like you two give a shit!" I hiss as I reach for the phone but right as my fingers brush the side of the phone's silver case the body that the voice belongs to reaches down and closed it for me.

"You have to fight Bella, what Edward and Alice did to us wasn't right but you can't die on me. Not now Bells not when I just realized...." he pause. That voice, the voice I've wanted to dreamed about for so long but could only dream of these past two months thanks to my new powers. Its his sweet voice, Jasper Whitlock Hale, the blonde hair civil war beauty.

"Jasper? What....what are you.....doing here?" I ask, trying desperately to fill my lungs with the oxygen I so need.

"Shh Bella for right now don't talk, trust me there will be plenty of time for that here soon." Jasper smiles down at me. Gently he runs his ice cold fingers down my cheek til his palm is resting there and his fingers intertwining in my hair. I nod and smile back at him as three more figures approach us, but I didn't know who would come here to see the site of this mangled heap of metal, wood and flesh. Suddenly there were flashes of bright light.

"EMMENT!" a very motherly voice snaps, I look at Jasper and focus on the confusion I felt.

"Carlise, Esme and Emment are here to help get you out of here." he replies as I focus on the relief that I felt. Suddenly a few more flashes of bright light erupted from where Emment's shadowy form stands.

"EMMENT IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT GOD FORSAKEN CAMERA AWAY I SWEAR I'LL BRAKE IT! I MEAN GOD HASN'T SHE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" Esme hisses

"What I thought she would want to know how bad the accident was when she's fully healed." Emment laughs as he puts the camera away. Again confusion seeps through to Jasper but it wasn't alone this time pain also seeped through along with regret.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to keep your emotions walled up anymore. I'm here for you no matter what, baby." Jasper smiles as Carlise and Emment walk over toward us.

"How's she doing?" Carlise asks not looking at Jasper.

"Besides the obvious? Her heart beat is weak but it's not falling, it's her lungs that I'm worried about the tree branch went straight through the upper part of her left lung closer to the shoulder then the heart." Jasper replies.

"Alright Emment start moving what you can and throw it into the woods we'll deal with it later. Esme come help Jasper hold her down." Carlise states as Emment nods and goes to work and Esme walks over to my other side carefully.

"How's she doing and I don't mean health wise my son?" Esme asks. I look at Jazz and smile a weak little smile as happiness and pain seep through the tiny hole in my shield.

"She's in pain but she happy." he replies smiling, knowing the real reason I was happy, he moves behind me and rests my head on his legs as Carlise start to work on getting the splinter tree trunk lose enough that he can pull it out.

"That's good sweetie focus on the happy thoughts and this will be over soon." Esme whispers, I nod and widen the gap in my barrier as I flood both me and Jasper with happy thoughts. Jasper smiles and projects the feelings to Esme and Emment as he tries to project them to Carlise I shake my head no and he nods understanding.

"Alright you two hold her down while I pull what I got lose out." Carlise whispers low enough that I couldn't hear what he said.

"Just relax baby, copy my breathing alright take slow steady breaths." Jasper whispers in my ear as he does what he told me to do. I nod and try to mimic his breathing as I suddenly relax. Suddenly a sharp pain floods my already broken body and as I yelp I pull my body out of Jazz and Esme's grips as they too were flooded by my pain. On the road Emment gasps in pain as he falls to the ground. Carlise stops suddenly and grabs a hold of me and pulls me to his chest.

"Shh it's alright, breath Bella focus on your breathing." he whispers in my ear as Jazz, Esme and Emment slowly regain control of their emotions.

"I'm sorry, I lost control....on my barrier and Jazz got flooded by my pain....and since he was channeling my happiness to Emment and Esme.....so they got flooded by my pain too." I whisper closing all gaps in my barrier so nothing could get in.

"It's alright little one we're fine. We weren't expecting it that's all you didn't hurt as Bella dear." Esme coos taking her spot beside me again.

"She's right baby, it wasn't your fault." Jazz smiles kneeling beside me as he leans down and kisses me.

"Why wasn't I affected?" Carlise asks curiosity getting the better of him.

"You needed to focus....I didn't want my flickering emotions....to effect your concentration.....so I blocked you from Jazz." I cough hanging my head.

"That's why I couldn't project to him." Jazz states wonder lacing his voice.

"You are a very gifted person Bella, let's see if we can finish cleaning your wound so we can safely move you from here." Carlise smiles. Five minuets later Jazz has me completely relaxed and Carlise is almost done.

"So far so good Bella, just stay calm and keep breathing." Carlise smiles not looking up from his work.

"Jasper...." I panic but he place his finger over my lips.

"Shh not now baby, trust me we'll have time to say what needs to be said later. I promise you my love." he coos.

"It's not that Jazz lis..."I stop as he once again places his finger against my lips.

"EDWARD'S ON HIS WAY AND SO IS ALICE! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET THROUGH MY BARRIER! ROSE IS TRYING TO STALL THEM BUT THEY AINT LISTENING TO HER!" I hiss as loud as I can which isn't loud.

"Oh, Carlise is there anyway we can move her? Emment has the area clear of all wreckage and it's out of sight including the two trucks." Jasper asks as he watches the road in front of us. Esme and Emment keeping a watch out for any one coming in either direction.

"She should be safe to be move now that I've removed all of the splinters I could fine. But the question is were can we take her?" Carlise asks as Jasper picks me up.

"I have a house not to far from here that Alice doesn't know about. We can take her there it's not to far from the hospital should you need anything Carlise." Jasper replies looking down at me.

"Hate to burst every one's bubble here but Edward and Alice are vampires just like us. They get here and we're gone they're going to follow our scent to where ever we go." Em states.

"That's...where I...come in Em." I laugh as everyone's scent disappears.

"That's cool, you able to do that with our thoughts too?" Em asks laughing as he comes to stand beside Jasper and me. I wrap one arm around Jasper and the other around Emment's neck.

"Yep and thanks Em. Thank you...Carlise, and thank you....Esme." I smile giving him a weak hug and smile at Carlise and Esme. As I move my arm, so both are around Jasper's neck, they both turn toward Esme and Carlise.

"When ever you two are ready." Emment smiles.

"I'll allow you three to be able to tack our scent and no one else." I whisper they nod and smile.

"Let's go before we run the risk of running into them, do you still have them blocked baby?"Jazz asks.

"Blocked and stalled, but we better hurry I don't know how long Rose and I can stall them." I whisper closing my eyes.

"Remind me to ask later alright sissy?" Em smiles, I let happiness fill me and smile as Jazz projects it to Em.

"Any time little sis." Em states as all four start to run at vampire speed.

"What about Rose?" Esme asks.

"I...sent...her...directions....and....blocked her scent...and thought....she'll meet...us there." I whisper.

"Thank you sis." Em smiles as I nod at him. I look over at Em then to Carlise and Esme then burry my face into the crock of Jasper's neck and sigh. Looking up at him I smile and yawn at the same time.

"I feel the same my love." he chuckles as Esme, Carlise and Emment look at him confused.

"I don't want her talking to much because of her lung so she sends me what she's feeling. Needless to say after the events today she's wipe, but she's happier then words can describe." Jazz smiles as he projects my happiness to the other three. They look at us and smile, I barley look up and smile back at them before I pass out.

(JPOV)

"_What's going on in there?" _I wonder as sorrow, anger depression, and strangely love hit me as the sound of Bella's old chevy truck speeds off. I run inside to see Edward and Alice coming down stairs. I look at them as guilt rolls off them in waves

"What's going on?" I demand, they just stand there.

"Bella came over earlier then what these two thought, and sooner then what **SHE** saw. Bella wanted to surprise this thing here and bring him an early six month celebration gift she went up stairs and found these two fucking each other. She flipped out and ran out." Emment snaps looking at the two wrong doers.

"Where did she go?" Rose asks entering the room, they look for Jasper but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Esme asks as she enters the room.

"He probably got tired of feeling the guilt rolling off these two. Bella caught them cheating stormed out of here and then Jazz came in trying to find out what happened and he found out the truth. Well at least Jazz and Bella wont have to put up with two lying pieces of shit." Emment hisses leaving the room, Rose follows him as he steps outside.

"Emment hold on you have something on your back." Rose states as he stops dead in his tracks. Reaching him she takes the note off his back as he turns to face her.

"It's from Jazz." she whispers as Esme and Carlise join them. Looking at each other the run a little ways out from the house.

"What does it say Rose?" Carlise asks.

"It says 'Went after Bell, new cell under mattress in my room, I'll call when I find her. Don't think about this note, please come when I call may need help. Esme was right I haven't been being true....I'm in love with Bella. Jazz' That's all he wrote." Rose states passing the note to Emment.

"Rose you're the fastest go up there and get the phone and come back down here. Don't think about Jazz or Bella." Carlise states. Rose nods as Emment hands the note to Esme.

"Rose come here." Em smiles, stopping in front of him she wraps her arms around him. Suddenly he crushes her against his chest and kisses her with such force and passion that when he pulls away both of their eyes are clouded with lust.


	2. Chapter 2

Nodding her head Rose turns and runs inside, as the door opens Edward and Alice pull apart looking at the open door. Rose looks at them and smiles as she heads up stair, he thoughts screaming of excitement Emmett's kiss sparked in her. In Jasper's study Rose slides her hand under the mattress and pulls out the new black and gold cell phone. Sliding it into her front pants pocket she goes into her room. Taking her shirt off she starts looking in her closet.

"Rose?" Alice whispers poking her head through the door.

"What's up Ali?" she asks as she holds up a dark pink shirt against her body, shaking her head she tosses it back on the bed.

"Where is everyone?" Ali asks as she sits down on the bed.

"Emmett is out running and making plans for our date, and Carlise and Esme are hunting last I knew. Why what's wrong?" Rose asks as she finally slips on a sapphire colored top.

"Jazz and Emm were so pissed at Edward and me that I didn't know if they were going to leave and never come back or what. Bella is blocking me and I can't see Jazz's future I don't know what's going on." Ali sighs.

"I can't speak for Jazz but I talked to Emmett...yeah he's pissed but what to you expect Ali? Emmett sees you Edward, Jazz and Bella as family. When he found out that you and Edward were messing around, when he heard Bella fly outta here, or seeing how hurt Jazz was when he found out it killed him Alice. He could hear how upset Bella was and no matter what Jazz thinks he can't mask the pain that was clearly written on his face. Seeing his brother and his sister hurting so much it ripped him apart inside." Rose replies as she sits with Ali.

"I hate this I told Edward that he should just be honest with Bella and tell her and that I should tell Jazz the truth but Edward was afraid that Bella would harm herself and that Jazz would flip and leave us. I know we went about things all the wrong ways but there's this spark between Edward and me that it's hard to ignore. It's like what you feel for Emmett and Carlise feels for Esme." Ali replies hanging her head.

"I hear you sweet heart look I hate to do this but Emmett is waiting for me at the car I have to go. We can talk more later alright?" Rose asks as she stands up.

"Alright you and Emm have fun." Ali replies as Rose nods and leaves. Exiting Rose and Emmett's room Edward walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her slender waist.

"SO?" she asks leaning back against him.

"She bought it, her mind was on what she plans on doing to Emmett tonight after their big date." Edward shutters at the images of Rose and Emmett having sex.

"Yeah that's all I saw in her future too.....god I did NOT want to see them going at it." Ali laughs.

At the jeep she climbs inside as Emmett slams it into reverse backs up and slams it back into drive and races down the two mile drive. At the road he hangs a right and speeds off pushing his jeep to it's limit as he races away from their house.

"Thanks for the heads up on what to think of." Emmett smiles as he leans over and kisses her.

"I figured you'd be listening in on us, and oh by the way I could really hurt those two." Rose hisses her normal golden eyes bleeding black.

"Did Alice believe what you were saying? I mean did she honestly think any of us would believe the lies coming out of her mouth?" Emmett sighs.

"They've been day dreaming of each other for some time now. It's a good thing Edward does not know about my power yet or he wouldn't have let his guard down long enough to day dream." Esme sighs.

"Yeah as I was heading to the car both Edward got a head full of things he didn't want to see and Alice got to see what I was 'planning' for Emmett." Rose laughs as they all got the hidden meaning in what she said. Suddenly an unfamiliar ring tone starts blaring in the silent jeep. Reaching into her front pocket she pulls it out the phone and answers it.

"What's going on Jazz?" Rose asks as she puts it on speaker.

"It's Bella she's hurt..."I stop as he near the wreck.

"We're on our way Jazz don't worry she's going to be fine." Carlise states as he leans forward.

"There's a problem Alice and Edward were talking to her when the crash happened... They're still on the phone with her but she can barely talk." I growl at the sheer thought of them two.

"Don't you worry about them Jazz." Rose states as she jumps out of the speeding jeep.

At the wreck I appear besides the mangle heap of metal, wood and flesh. Cringing I hangs up the phone and slowly move toward the car.

"_Bella please don't die on me. I have so much I want to tell you, so much I want to sha_re with._ Don't die on me now Bells please don't die." _My thoughts hiss as I quickly approach the wreck.

"Bella are you there pick up the damn phone!" Edward yells on the other end of Bella's dropped cell phone.

"Just let me die...Edward." I hear Bella whisper, her voice strained and barely audible.

"Bella you have to fight, you have to live!" I yell as I finally reach her.

"Bella who's there with you?" Edward asks unable to make out my voice.

"Bella, sweetie you still have me blocked who's there with you?" Alice questions, looking at her Bella tries to shake her head and laugh as loud as she can

."Like you two give a shit!" she hiss as she reach for the phone but right as her fingers brush the side of the phone's silver case I reach down and closed it for her.

"You have to fight Bella, what Edward and Alice did to us wasn't right but you can't die on me. Not now Bells not when I just realized...." I pause.

"Jasper? What....what are you.....doing here?" she asks, trying desperately to fill her lungs with the oxygen she so needs.

"Shh Bella for right now don't talk, trust me there will be plenty of time for that here soon." I smiles down at her. Gently I runs my ice cold fingers down her cheek til my palm is resting there and my fingers intertwining in her hair. She nods and smiles back at me as three more figures approach us, Knowing just who it is I let out a sigh of relief. Suddenly there were flashes of bright light.

"Emmett!" a very motherly voice snaps, she look at me as a wave of her confusion fills my mind.

"Carlise, Esme and Emmett are here to help get you out of here." I reply as once again her emotions flood my mind this time it's relief she sends me. Suddenly a few more flashes of bright light erupted from where Emmett's shadowy form stands.

"Emmett IF YOU DON'T PUT THAT GOD FORSAKEN CAMERA AWAY I SWEAR I'LL BRAKE IT! I MEAN GOD HASN'T SHE BEEN THROUGH ENOUGH?" Esme hisses I shake my head and smile.

"What I thought she would want to know how bad the accident was when she's fully healed." Emmett laughs as he puts the camera away. She looks at me as her confusion seeps through me but it wasn't alone this time pain also seeped through along with regret.

"It's alright Bella, you don't have to keep your emotions walled up anymore. I'm here for you no matter what, baby." I smile as Carlise and Emmett walk over toward us.

"How's she doing?" Carlise asks not looking at me, his golden eyes full of fatherly concern.

"Besides the obvious? Her heart beat is weak but it's not falling, it's her lungs that I'm worried about the tree branch went straight through the upper part of her left lung closer to the shoulder then the heart." I reply.

"Alright Emmett start moving what you can and throw it into the woods we'll deal with it later. Esme come help Jasper hold her down." Carlise states as Emmett nods and goes to work and Esme walks over to Bella's other side carefully sitting down.

"How's she doing and I don't mean health wise my son?" Esme asks. Bella look at me and smiles a weak little smile as happiness and pain seeps through the tiny hole in her shield.

"She's in pain but she happy." I reply smiling, knowing the real reason she's happy, I moves behind her and rests her head on my legs as Carlise start to work on getting the splinter tree trunk lose enough that he can pull it out.

"That's good sweetie focus on the happy thoughts and this will be over soon." Esme whispers, she nods and widen the gap in her barrier as she flood both her and me with happy thoughts. I smile and project the feelings to Esme and Emmett as I try to project them to Carlise she shakes her head no and I nod understanding.

"Alright you two hold her down while I pull what I got lose out." Carlise whispers low enough that she couldn't hear what he said.

"Just relax baby, copy my breathing alright take slow steady breaths." I whisper in her ear as I start breathing like I told her to. She nods and tries to mimic my breathing as she suddenly relaxes. Suddenly a sharp pain floods her already broken body. Letting out a yelp of extreme pain her small frame pulls up and out of mine and Esme's grip as we both are flooded by her sudden pain. On the road Emmett gasps in pain as he falls to the ground. Carlise stops suddenly and grabs a hold of her small broken frame and gently pulls her to his chest.

"Shh it's alright, breath Bella focus on your breathing." he whispers in her ear as all three of us slowly regain control of our emotions.

"I'm sorry...I lost control....on my barrier and...Jazz got flooded by my pain....and since he was channeling my happiness to Emmett and Esme.....so they got...flooded by...my pain too." she whispers closing all gaps in her barrier so nothing could get in.

"It's alright little one we're fine. We weren't expecting it that's all you didn't hurt as Bella dear." Esme coos taking her spot beside her again.

"She's right baby, it wasn't your fault." I smile kneeling beside er as I lean down and kiss her.

"Why wasn't I affected?" Carlise asks curiosity getting the better of him.

"You needed to focus....I didn't want my flickering emotions....to effect your concentration.....so I blocked you from Jazz." she cough hanging her head.

"That's why I couldn't project to him." I state wonder lacing my voice.

"You are a very gifted person Bella, let's see if we can finish cleaning your wound so we can safely move you from here." Carlise smiles. Five minuets later I have her completely relaxed and Carlise is almost done.

"So far so good Bella, just stay calm and keep breathing." Carlise smiles not looking up from his work.

"Jasper...." she panics but I place my finger over her lips.

"Shh not now baby, trust me we'll have time to say what needs to be said later. I promise you my love." I coo.

"It's not that Jazz lis..."she stop as I once again place my finger against her lips.

"EDWARD'S ON HIS WAY AND SO IS ALICE! THEY'RE TRYING TO GET THROUGH MY BARRIER! ROSE IS TRYING TO STALL THEM BUT THEY AINT LISTENING TO HER!" She hiss as loud as she can which isn't loud.

"Oh, Carlise is there anyway we can move her? Emmett has the area clear of all wreckage and it's out of sight including the two trucks." I ask as I watches the road in front of us. Esme and Emmett keeping a watch out for any one coming in either direction.

"She should be safe to be move now that I've removed all of the splinters I could fine. But the question is were can we take her?" Carlise asks as I pick me up.

"I have a house not to far from here that Alice doesn't know about. We can take her there it's not to far from the hospital should you need anything Carlise." I reply looking down at her.

An hour later we arrive at a small three story white house a cherry blossom tree shades the front yard as a cherry weeping willow tree out back. On the top floor I carry Bella into my room and pull back the covers and lay her down. Covering her back up I make my way down to the main Living room to the others.

"I can't believe they tried to come after her!" I hiss as I flop down on the sofa and sigh.

"_I can't believe I didn't listen to her. Instead I made her yell, hurting her self to get through me. I can't believe myself." _My thoughts hiss.

"Jazz this isn't your fault bro, no one could've guessed that they would've come looking for her. So just sit up and relax all that matters is that Bella is alright." Emmett smiles.

"Em's right Jazz, what ever happens from here on out you gotta remember that. You and her can work out how you feel about each other after she heals from these injuries here. If you two become an item then everything will be perfect if not then you two can stay friends." Rose smiles.

"Just think positively my son and everything will work out just fine. Follow your heart it will never lead you astray." Esme smiles wrapping an arm around Jazz's shoulder.

"She's right Jasper, following your heart has led you this far don't start to doubt it now." Carlise smiles as he wraps his arm around Jazz's other shoulder, upstairs they hear Bella start to come to.

"I think you should go up and see if she needs anything for the pain. Once she's alright I'll head up there and talk to her...I....I just don't want to see her in pain." Jasper whispers.

"Alright...it's going to be fine Jasper. Bella is going to be fine you'll see my son." Carlise states smiling at Jasper as he walks up the stairs.

Upstairs Bella slowly sits up, looking around she cants her head to the side as confusion rolls off her in waves. As a light knocking sounds echos in the room Bella smiles.

"Come in," she calls out still unable to speak to loudly.

"It's good to see you awake Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlise asks as he sits beside her.

"Better, in some pain but doing good. Where's Jazz?" she asks.


	3. Not a chapterAN sry

Hey I just want to say sorry that it's taking so long to update I've hit a writer's block big time so please be patient with me. I'll take any advice you guys are willing to give.

Thank yall for all of your reviews!

Faye-Faye-The-Dream-Faye


	4. Chapter 3

Bella's POV

The last thing I remember is passing out in Jazz's arms. Now as the pain slowly wakes me up I notice he isn't around. Looking around I notice I'm in what looks to be the master bedroom of the little house. Right then a light knocking fills the room.

"Come in," I call out still unable to speak to loudly.

"It's good to see you awake Bella. How are you feeling?" Carlise asks as he sits beside me.

"Better, in some pain but doing good. Where's Jazz?' I ask looking around.

"He's downstairs, he wanted me to check on you see how you're doing." Carlise smiles, as I nod my head gently.

"Rose, Em, Esme?" I ask curiosity filling me.

"All down stairs and when you get filling a little bit better probably want to see you." Carlise smiles at me.

"What about...." I stop unable to say their names.

"They have no idea where we're at, and from what Jasper has told me they won't find us until we want to be found." Carlise replies as I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you Carlise, for everything." I smile as I lean forward and hug him. After a moment of shock he leans forward and returns the hug as Jasper walks in.

"I'm glad to see you're alright Bella." Jazz smiles as he moves to sit on my other side. Ending the hug I pull back and look at Jazz and blush.

"Thanks to all of you. Who knows what would have happened if you, Carlise, Emmett and Esme wouldn't have shown up." I smile at them as Rose, Emmett, and Esme walk in.

"We're always be here for you sweetie." Esme coos.

"Yeah you may be human but you're a part of this family Bells, nothing's going to change that." Rose smiles.

"Yeah no matter what Sis, you're stuck with us. Plus you're fun to hang around with, and fun to pick on." Emmett laughs as he moves in for a hug.

"Thanks Emm... Rose it means a lot to me to know that you all are with me." I smile.

"Alright I think it's time that we left Bella and Jasper alone so they can talk." Esme smiles at me. Nodding they all leave. Turning I look at Jasper and smile.

"Bella I know that it's really too soon after what those two did to us but...my thoughts haven't been on Alice for a long time now." He whispers.

"I agree, I'm so happy that Edward can't read my mind because....for the past like six months you're all I can think about." I whisper as I start to blush.

"Bella...I" he stops as a big goofy grin over takes his face.

"If you want we can take things slowly at first?" he asks as he gently caresses my cheek.

"Yeah....I'd like that Jazz." I smile as he leans in and places a chaste kiss to my forehead.

"Me too Bells, lay back down, get some sleep I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." He smiles. Nodding I slide back down in the bed and smile up at him. Curling up next to him I quickly drift back to sleep a huge grin still on my lips.

A/N:

Sorry it took me so long to update and sorry that it's so short. Between my little boy, my schooling and a few other things it's taken longer than I had planned. Also I kind of ran into a little bit of a writer's block so please be patient I will have more updates as soon as I can.

Thank you

Faye-Faye-The-Dream-Faye


	5. Chapter 5

3rd POV

Downstairs Emmett and Rose sit on one sofa while Carlise and Esme sit on the other. As they hear Bella's heartbeat resume the steady rythme of sleep they smile up at each other. Standing up Emmett turns the stereo on just loud enough so they have some noise.

"Jasper will probably stay up there with her til she wakes up." Esme smiles.

"I hate to be the one to bring up a topic no one wants to discuss but what about Edward and Alice?" Emmett asks as he sits back down beside Rose.

"I don't know...we'll wait til Bella wakes up then we'll talk to her and Jasper then. When she wakes up thou I do need to double check her shoulder and her lung. I fear we might have to take her to the hospital depending on how bad the wound is." Carlise states.

"We can managed to keep her hidden in the hospital if she has to be admitted Carlise. If she does then we can take turns sitting with her so Jasper can go hunt." Rose smiles.

"I'm glad you are finally accepting Bella into our family Rose. You know she does look up to you as a big sister." Esme smiles.

"Yeah I know...and I know I've been a real bitch to her this past year but it was hard for me to accept the fact that she's willing to give up everything being human encompasses to become like us. I promise from now on that I'll treat her better." Rose smiles.

"Thank you Rose...that right there means a lot to her." Jasper smiles as he walks down the stairs.

"How she doing bro?" Emmett asks.

"She's in a little pain but she's sleeping right now. Carlise I think her shoulder wound needs to be looked at once she wakes up..." Jasper states as Rose stands up and smiles. Pulling her cell phone out she walks toward the front door while dialing a number.

"Where you going Rose?" Esme asks as Rose holds out one finger.

"Hello?" a deep male voice asks.

"Hey Mr. Swan? It's Rosalie Hale...Edward and Alice's sister." Rose smiles

"Oh hey what's up?" Charlie asks.

"I was just calling to ask if it was alright if Bella comes with me to Seattle for a few days. There's this new Auto shop up there I want to take Bella...kind of a sister bonding trip you know? I figure it would give her and me some time to talk and get to know each other seeing as we really haven't had that chance. Is it alright?" Rose asks.

"Yeah no problem you girls just be careful up there alright?" Charlie asks.

"Thank you Sir and we will Mr. Swan I promise to take good care of her." Rose states as she hangs up.

"Heh well wont have to worry about Charlie for the next couple of days now." Emmett laughs.

"I figured it's the least I can do for her right now." Rose states, if she could blush she would be.

"Thanks Rose...you know when she's all healed you two really should go do something together. As long as you don't pull an Alice on her I'm sure she'd love to go." Jasper smiles as he sits in the recliner.

Five days later Bella is told that if she promises to be careful that she could go home and take it easy. On her first day back to school Emmett pulls up to her house. With a smile Rose hops out and runs up to the door right as Bella comes out.

"From now on you ride with us Sis." Rose smiles as she loops her arm through Bella's.

"Okay..." Bella laughs as Jasper gets out of the back.

"You're sitting in the back with me Darlin'." Jasper smiles as he takes Bella's bag and helps her into the back.

"Sounds like a plan to me Cowboy." Bella laughs as Jasper and Rose get back in the jeep and close the doors.

"So not to pop every one's happy bubble but what are we going to do about Alice and Edward?" Bella asks after a few moments.

"They wont be coming back to Forks anytime soon Bella. Carlise got a hold of them last night as they tried to sneak back into the house." Emmett laughs

"I've never seen Carlise so mad before it was kinda funny thou. He told Edward and Alice to take a hike and not to come back until they learned how to act in a family...either that or in a hundred years or so what ever comes first." Rose smiles.

"Oh wow... that had to be so hard for him..." Bella whispers as she hangs her head.

"Don't go getting down on yourself Sugar this has been in the works for a long while. Carlise and Esme have been getting fed up with their lies and their act for some time now. What they did to us was just the last straw for them." Jasper states as he smiles down at Bella.

"Still Jazz Edward was the first person Carlise turned...his first son. It had to be hard to kick him out even with everything he has done." Bella states.

"Bella does have a point...Carlise and Esme both sat down together and had a long talk about it thou Bells. If they learn their lesson it's worth banning them from the home front." Emmett states.

"SO! On a happier note! Bella I was wondering when you're fully healed if you'd like to go to Seattle with me?" Rose asks smiling.

"Depends on what we're shopping for Rose?" Bella laughs.

"Books, car parts, maybe...just MAYBE some new clothes. Just you and me... kinda a sister bonding trip. How's that sound?" Rose asks as she turns around in her seat.

"I'd love to Rose. The truck could use a work over and I'd love to get some new books." Bella smiles happily.

* * *

I'm sorry that it's so short and that it has taken me what probably feels like forever. I ALL my notes and everything I had worked on and had to redo all of it! I know I have made spelling errors I'm sorry for those I don't have a Beta so please be patient

3 Faye-Faye-the-Dream-Faye


End file.
